footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppa Italia 2019–20
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 78 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = }} The 2019–20 Coppa Italia will be the 73rd edition of the national cup in Italian football. Lazio are the reigning champions, after having won their seventh title in May 2019 against Atalanta. Participating teams Serie A (20 teams) Format and seeding Teams enter the competition at various stages, as follows: * First phase (one-legged fixtures) ** First round: 27 teams from Serie C and the 9 Serie D teams start the tournament ** Second round: the 18 winners from the previous round are joined by the 20 Serie B teams and 2 teams from Serie C ** Third round: the 20 winners from the second round meet the 12 Serie A sides seeded 9–20 ** Fourth round: the 16 winners face each other * Second phase ** Round of 16 (one-legged): the 8 fourth round winners are inserted into a bracket with the Serie A clubs seeded 1–8 ** Quarter-finals (one-legged) ** Semi-finals (two-legged) * Final (one-legged) Round dates The schedule of each round is yet to be announced by the organization. First stage First round A total of 36 teams from Serie C and Serie D will compete in this round, 18 of which will advance to the second round. Nunzella |goals2 = Bellich Peralta |stadium = Stadio Giovanni Paolo II |location = Francavilla Fontana |attendance = |referee = Mattia Pascarella |stack=yes }} Paulo |goals2 = Loviso |stadium = Stadio Silvio Piola |location = Vercelli |attendance = 504 |referee = Paride Tremolada |stack=yes }} Romero Ierardi Mazzocchi |goals2 = Corvino |stadium = Stadio Druso |location = Bolzano |attendance = |referee = Sajmir Kumara }} |stadium = Stadio Luigi Bettinazzi |location = Adria |attendance = |referee = Giuseppe Emanuele Repace }} |goals2 = Cognigni |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties1 = Bentivegna Valente Biasci Pasciuti Murolo Cardoselli |penalties2 = Cognigni Ricciardi Zerbo Isacco Liguori Manetta |stadium = Stadio dei Marmi |location = Carrara |attendance = 837 |referee = Francesco Luciani }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Bruno Benelli |location = Ravenna |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = Svidercoschi |penaltyscore = 3–2 |penalties1 = Bolis Paponi Giandonato Cattaneo Marotta |penalties2 = Vandeputte Antezza Svidercoschi Markić Ricci |stadium = Stadio Leonardo Garilli |location = Piacenza |attendance = 759 |referee = Enrico Maggio }} Brighenti |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Brianteo |location = Monza |attendance = |referee = }} Colombo |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Carlo Speroni |location = Busto Arsizio |attendance = |referee = }} Nicastro Kanoute |goals2 = Cavallini |stadium = Stadio Nicola Ceravolo |location = Catanzaro |attendance = |referee = }} Ferretti |goals2 = El Ouazni |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco |location = Trieste |attendance = |referee = }} Sarno Curiale |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Angelo Massimino |location = Catania |attendance = |referee = }} Padovan Latte Lath |goals2 = Cernigoi Rapisarda |penaltyscore = 4–3 |penalties1 = Boccardi Marcucci D'Alena Latte Lath Valeau |penalties2 = Cernigoi Brunetti Miceli Orlando Rapisarda |stadium = Stadio Romeo Galli |location = Imola |attendance = 584 |referee = Alessandro Di Graci }} Donnarumma Cuppone |goals2 = Olawale |stadium = Stadio Vito Simone Veneziani |location = Monopoli |attendance = |referee = }} Guccione |stadium = Stadio Artemio Franchi – Montepaschi Arena |location = Siena |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Città di Arezzo |location = Arezzo |attendance = |referee = }} Ferri Marini |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alfredo Viviani |location = Potenza |attendance = |referee = }} Reginaldo |goals2 = Marotta Giacomelli |stadium = Stadio Oreste Granillo |location = Reggio Calabria |attendance = |referee = }} Second round A total of 40 teams from first round and Serie B competed in the second round, 20 of which advanced to join 12 teams from Serie A in the third round. *da Cruz *Ardemagni *Scamacca |goals2 = *Azzi |stadium = Stadio Cino e Lillo Del Duca |location = Ascoli Piceno |attendance = |referee = Giovanni Ayroldi }} *Guðjohnsen *F. Ricci *M. Ricci *Burgzorg |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alberto Picco |location = La Spezia |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Renato Curi |location = Perugia |attendance = |referee = }} *Deli *Palombi |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Giovanni Zini |location = Cremona |attendance = |referee = }} *Antonelli |goals2 = *Corazza |stadium = Stadio Carlo Castellani |location = Empoli |referee = }} *Di Grazia *Ventola |goals2 = *Guccione *Tremolada |stadium = Stadio Adriatico – Giovanni Cornacchia |location = Pescara |attendance = |referee = }} *Viola |goals2 = *Bellusci *Finotto *Iocolano |stadium = Stadio Ciro Vigorito |location = Benevento |attendance = |referee = }} |stadium = Stadio Armando Picchi |location = Livorno |attendance = |referee = }} *Diaw *Celar |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Pier Cesare Tombolato |location = Cittadella |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = *Raffini |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = |referee = |penalties1 = Karamoko Leverbe Esposito Rodríguez |penaltyscore = 3–1 |penalties2 = Ronchi Ricchi Pellizzari Fyda }} *Simy *Golemić *Ruggiero |goals2 = *Borghini *Belloni *Zini |stadium = Stadio Ezio Scida |location = Crotone |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = *Ceccarelli *Scarsella |stadium = Stadio Ottavio Bottecchia |location = Pordenone |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = *Vuthaj |penaltyscore = 2–3 |penalties1 = Di Gennaro Carlini Torromino Canotto Calò |penalties2 = Boccardi Latte Lath Vuthaj Marcucci Maniero |stadium = Stadio Romeo Menti |location = Castellammare di Stabia |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Federico Dionisi }} *Nzola |goals2 = *Cacia |stadium = Stadio Polisportivo Provinciale |location = Trapani |attendance = |referee = }} *Zuculini |goals2 = *Silvestri |stadium = Stadio Pierluigi Penzo |location = Venice |attendance = |referee = }} *Paganini *Ariaudo *Tribuzzi |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Benito Stirpe |location = Frosinone |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Vito Simone Veneziani |location = Monopoli |attendance = |referee = }} |goals2 = *Casiraghi *Morosini |stadium = Stadio Comunale |location = Chiavari |attendance = |referee = }} *Masucci *Aya |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Garibaldi – Stadio Romeo Anconetani |location = Pisa |attendance = |referee = }} *Giannetti |goals2 = *Mangni |stadium = Stadio Arechi |location = Salerno |attendance = |referee = }} Third round A total of 32 teams from second round and Serie A (clubs seeded 9–20) competed in the third round, 16 of which advanced to the fourth round. Saponara Ghiglione Schöne |goals2 = Alimi |stadium = Stadio Comunale di Chiavari |location = Chiavari |attendance = 5,500 |referee = Luca Pairetto }} Iacoponi |goals2 = Aramu |stadium = Stadio Ennio Tardini |location = Parma |attendance = 5,449 |referee = Paolo Valeri }} Buonaiuto |goals2 = Donnarumma |stadium = Stadio Renato Curi |location = Perugia |attendance = 4,478 |referee = Marco Piccinini }} Chiesa |goals2 = Brighenti |stadium = Stadio Artemio Franchi |location = Florence |attendance = 15,000 |referee = Fabrizio Pasqua }} |goals2 = |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location = Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,930 |referee = Rosario Abisso }} |goals2 = Castagnetti Deli |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 8,211 |referee = Gianluca Manganiello }} Moreo |goals2 = Tumminello |stadium = Stadio Carlo Castellani |location = Empoli |attendance = 2,170 |referee = Maurizio Mariani }} Celar Proia |goals2 = Vano |stadium = Stadio Pier Cesare Tombolato |location = Cittadella |attendance = |referee = Manuel Volpi }} Rog |goals2 = Pucciarelli |stadium = Sardegna Arena |location = Cagliari |attendance = 12,007 |referee = Antonio Giua }} |goals2 = Caprari Quagliarella Maroni |stadium = Stadio Ezio Scida |location = Crotone |attendance = 8,068 |referee = Juan Luca Sacchi }} Valoti |goals2 = Maiorino |stadium = Stadio Paolo Mazza |location = Ferrara |attendance = 5,374 |referee = Daniele Chiffi }} Falco Majer |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Via del Mare |location = Lecce |attendance = 15,956 |referee = Eugenio Abbattista }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Cino e Lillo Del Duca |location = Ascoli Piceno |attendance = 4,248 |referee = Gianpaolo Calvarese }} Ciano Citro Brighenti |goals2 = Ferrara |stadium = Stadio Benito Stirpe |location = Frosinone |attendance = 4,109 |referee = Fabio Maresca }} Mandragora |goals2 = Morosini |stadium = Dacia Arena |location = Udine |attendance = 5,252 |referee = Gianluca Aureliano }} Palacio |stadium = Arena Garibaldi |location = Pisa |attendance = 7,141 |referee = Federico La Penna }} Fourth round A total of 16 teams from the third round competed in the fourth round, 8 of which advanced to the round of 16. |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Giovanni Zini |location = Cremona |attendance = 1,359 |referee = Daniel Amabile }} Criscito |goals2 = Beretta Criscito |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 1,825 |referee = Giovanni Ayroldi }} Venuti |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Artemio Franchi |location = Florence |attendance = 8,988 |referee = Ivano Pezzuto }} |goals2 = Mazzocchi Nicolussi |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location = Reggio Emilia |attendance = 1,215 |referee = Simone Sozza }} Paloschi Murgia Cionek Floccari |goals2 = Imbula |stadium = Stadio Paolo Mazza |location = Ferrara |attendance = 4,947 |referee = Antonio Giua }} De Maio Mandragora Lasagna |goals2 = |stadium = Dacia Arena |location = Udine |attendance = 3,066 |referee = Marco Piccinini }} Hernani |goals2 = Trotta |stadium = Stadio Ennio Tardini |location = Parma |attendance = 1,190 |referee = Federico Dionisi }} Ragatzu |goals2 = Gabbiadini |stadium = Sardegna Arena |location = Cagliari |attendance = 11,781 |referee = Gianluca Manganiello }} Final stage Bracket | RD1-score11= 1 (5) | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Genoa | RD1-score12= 1 (3) | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Juventus | RD1-score13= 4''' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Udinese | RD1-score14= 0 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Parma | RD1-score15= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= Roma | RD1-score16= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Internazionale | RD2-score03= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Fiorentina | RD2-score04= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Napoli | RD2-score01= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Lazio | RD2-score02= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Milan | RD2-score05= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Torino | RD2-score06= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Juventus | RD2-score07= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-agg= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-agg= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-agg= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-agg= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02= }} Round of 16 The Round of 16 matches will be played between clubs seeded 1–8 in 2018–19 Serie A and clubs advancing from the fourth round. For teams meeting from the same division, home field advantage was determined by a draw, not seed number. This rule also applies in the quarter-finals and semi-finals, although in the semi-finals the draw will only determine the home team in the second leg. Round of 16 matches will be played on 9, 14, 15 and 16 January. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2 = Favilli |penalties1 = Belotti Millico Rincón Aina Berenguer |penalties2 = Destro Favilli Cassata Radovanović |stadium = Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino |location = Turin |attendance = 3,975 |referee = Juan Luca Sacchi }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio San Paolo |location = Naples |attendance = |referee = Luca Massimi }} Parolo Immobile Bastos |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome |attendance = |referee = Lorenzo Maggioni }} Valero Ranocchia |goals2 = Oliva |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan |attendance = |referee = Daniele Chiffi }} Lirola |goals2 = Iličić |stadium = Stadio Artemio Franchi |location = Florence |attendance = |referee = Gianluca Manganiello }} Castillejo Hernández |goals2 = |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan |attendance = |referee = Davide Ghersini }} Dybala Douglas Costa |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Stadium |location = Turin |attendance = |referee = Gianluca Aureliano }} Quarter-finals Quarter-finals matches will be played on 29 January. All times are CET (UTC+1). Results of draw that determined home team was published 10 December 2019. Semi-finals Semi-finals first leg matches will be played on 12 February and the second leg matches on 4 March. All times are CET (UTC+1). First leg Second leg Final 2019-20 Coppa Italia Italy